fazbears_frightfandomcom-20200214-history
Roosey Azure
"I could eat pizza with Chica all night, this is a fun job." - "Rooza", December 1, 2014 Roosey Azure, also known as Rooza is a former nightguard and now janitor of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He is currently working as a janitor and is earning 500 dollars a month. History Rooza was born on March 16, 1990 and is 25 years old, as of now. He was a die-hard fanboy of Chica, and has always entertained and played with her as a child. Out of curiousity, Rooza almost got bitten by an endoskeleton when he managed to sneak inside the Backstage room. He also tried being a nightguard for a day, but was too scared and had to be moved to the janitor position. Family Rooza's mother is Rachel Teapot, and his father is John Pot. Associated with a famous band member, Rooza unexpectedly met the same horrible fate the band member had in a car crash, changing his appearance. He has no siblings, and his only comfort at home is the Freddy plushies he has under his bed. Appearance Rooza's appearance, is quite weird.... A fatal car crash into a nuclear test dump in his city made him experience 8-ball eye trauma, making both of his eyes fill up with blood and making them permanently black. He also has blue hair, from the chemicals he ingested in said car crash. He is a very tall person, with slightly larger hands than average and a slender body. Personality Rooza is commonly playing dumb at times, but deep inside he is a very intelligent person. He would also do anything for the sake of his friends, and he loves pizza. No, really. Chica influenced her pizza vibe when Rooza was still a kid. Sheesh, where's the cook? I kinda want pizza too... Relationships Rooza has many relationships over the years he'd been in the pizzeria. Mike Schmidt - Has been his playmate for over 2 years, during the period of 1992-1994. Jeremy Fitzgerald - Looks up to him as a brother figure, specially when he makes messes or gets into trouble. Godfrey - No. Just no. Toshiro Siblings - Has a neutral relationship with them but more on the positive side. Dancing Demon - Is yet to meet the demon. Other Nightguards - Kinda same with the Toshiro siblings. Characteristics/AbilitiesCategory:BrowseCategory:HumansCategory:CharactersCategory:Day GuardsCategory:Night Guards I'm able to creep the animatronics out with my dark, soulless eyes. I just hope that they had glowing white dots with them, so I could jumpscare Chica whenever she eats my pizza! Yo, I'm a fast runner and I guess slightly faster than Foxy. Welp, I keep tripping but I always blame Nakky for it. My favorite band is Gorillaz, and some people remark me as 2-D.... striking resemblance, or purposeful fakery? Steve is also a fan of that band. I'm not much of a consumer, since those chemicals I ingested during the car crash were made out of large food components. A downside of me is that I!'m afraid of the dark... REALLY. During some paranormal encounters, ghosts mistake me as ghosts too. Category:Janitors Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Night Guards Category:Characters